Taki's
by UncontrollableFanGirl
Summary: Remember in "City of Bones" when we were told that Jace ran through the streets naked? This is what this story is about. Alec and Isabelle are present but since is this is pre-city of bones, Clary is not.


**Remember in "City of Bones" when we were told that Jace once ate something bad from Taki's and ran down the street naked with antlers on his head? Well that's what this is about.**

**(\-/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")(")0 PAGE BREAK BUNNY**

"Jace, me and Alec found this amazing restraunt, get this, made for shadow hunters and downworlders. Their human food is to die for!" Isabelle squeals.

"It would be Alec and I, Isabelle," Alec corrects, acting like a grammar nazi. Isabelle glares at him before racing ahead dragging Jace along with her.

The streets are long and winding. The smell is horrid, but they've learned to ignore it. Halfway there Isabelle ends up tripping. Jace lets go of her hand before she can drag him down with her. Jace complains about her lack of grace and starts to walk ahead of her, having no idea where to actually go.

The three siblings stand outside the restraunt looking it over, Jace for the first time. It's a small rectangular building, with dirty white walls and a red neon sign that says Taki's. Of course to a mundane it looks like a blue, wooden, run-down gas station that has no entrance.

Isabelle drags both boys into the restraunt, getting them settled into a red booth. Alec and Isabelle discuss her upcoming 13th birthday, while Jace flirts with the waitress.

"What can I get you all today?" asks the waitress nicely. Jace looks at the menu a little confused about what to get, "Human food is on the back dear."

"I'll have whatever you make me. In other words surprise me," Jace replied. Isabelle and Alec look at him like he's crazy and order hamburgers and fries.

During the wait for their food the siblings discuss demons and different ways to kill them. The food however arrives relatively quick. Isabelle and Alec start to eat almost immediatly.

Jace examines his food for a while trying to decifer if it is ok to eat. He hesitantly takes the first bite.

"Mmmmm," Jace moans, "This is amazing," Isabelle and Alec look at him like he's lost his mind as he practically inhales the rest of it.

A few minutes later you can notice some very big changes in Jace. He's twitching and has been saying probably whatever comes to his mind.

"You know Isabelle, your pretty, but maybe if you weren't so much of a bitch that would mean something," Jace says while looking at his adopted sister, "I'm gonna go home and train. Training is good. Training helps you kill demons. Killing demons is good," He says while jumping out of the booth.

Jace runs down the streets his brother and sister following him trying to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. Jace looks in all the window shops but stops at one that has a pair of antlers for sale. Jace quickly steps into the store before his brother or sister could see him. He purchases the antlers and puts them on his head.

The whole way pack to the institute Jace has antlers.

As soon as Jace sets foot in the institute, he runs to the kitchen tearing out all the drawers looking for glue.

When he finds the glue he puts huge wads of it on his head and sticks the antlers on. He continues to walk through the house Church meowing at him, with extra glue dripping down his face.

Everything in the house is interesting to him. The plants are cool because the have little green things that are shaped like teardrops on them and the live in dirt. The TV is interesting because it shows pictures of things. The mirror is amazing because it shows Jace the hottest 13 year old when he look at it. Everything is amazing.

Jace sits in front of the TV flipping through the channels when he gets to a news report about indescent exposure. He wonders what it would be like to run down the streets butt naked, before ripping his clothes off and running out the door.

Jace runs, well I guess scoots now that he stole some scared kid's scooter, down the streets of New York. Alec, thank the angel it wasn't Isabelle, finds Jace standing in front of a bakery, looking at all the cakes.

Alec grabs Jace by the wrists and drags him home, after wrapping his jacket around Jace's lower half.

You would not belive the trouble those three kids got into that day.


End file.
